Numerous methods for manufacturing nonwoven fabrics are known in practice. If nonwoven fabrics having high strength and high stiffness are produced, these nonwoven fabrics are generally distinguished by a relatively low thickness. In other words, these nonwoven fabrics are only relatively low in volume and thus frequently have an inadequate textile feel or hand. Special process steps for increasing the thickness or the volume, such as needling the nonwoven fabric are particularly uneconomical for the light nonwoven products typical in the hygiene area.